Loading screen tips
Loading screen tips are brief tips that appear above the progress bar on the loading screen when logging a character into WoW. The tips can be turned off in the Interface settings. List of tips * Nearby questgivers that are awaiting your return are shown as a question mark on your mini-map. * Your spell casting can be cancelled by moving, jumping or hitting the escape key. * Clicking on a player name in the chat window lets you send a private message to them. * If you Click on a player name in the chat window it tells you additional information about them. * You can -Click on an item to see how you would look wearing that item. * An item with its name in gray is a poor quality item and generally can be sold to a vendor. * An item with its name in white is useful to players in some way and can be used or sold at the auction house. * If you are lost trying to complete a quest, the quest log will often tell you what to do next. * You can send mail to other players or even to your other characters from any mailbox in game. * You can -Click on an item to place an item link into a chat message. * You can remove a friendly spell enhancement on yourself by right-clicking on the spell effect icon. * When you learn a profession or secondary skill the button that allows you to perform that skill is found in the general tab of your spellbook. * All of your action bars can have their hotkeys remapped in the key bindings interface. * If a profession trainer cannot teach you any more, they will generally tell you where to go to get further training. * On your character sheet is a reputation tab that tells you your status with different groups. * You can use the Tab key to select nearby enemies in front of you. * If you are having trouble finding something in a capital city, try asking a guard for directions. * You can perform many fun actions with the emote system, for instance you can type /dance to dance. * A Blizzard employee will NEVER ask for your password. * You can only know two professions at a time, but you can learn all of the secondary skills (archaeology, fishing, cooking and first-aid). * You can right-click on a beneficial spell that has been cast on you to dismiss it. * The interface options menu has lots of ways to customize your game play. * You can turn off the slow scrolling of quest text in the interface options menu. * Spend your talent points carefully as once your talents are chosen, you must spend gold to unlearn them. * A mail icon next to the minimap means you have new mail. Visit a mailbox to retrieve it. * You can add additional action bars to your game interface from the interface options menu. * If you hold down while right-clicking on a target to loot, you will automatically loot all items on the target. * Your character can eat and drink at the same time. * If you enjoyed playing with someone, put them on your friends list! * Use the Looking for Group interface ("I" Hotkey) to find a group or add more players to your group. * There are a number of different loot options when in a group. The group leader can right-click their own portrait to change the options. * You can choose not to display your helm and/or cloak with an option from the interface options menu. * You can target members of your party with the function keys. F1 targets you; F2 targets the second party member. * Being polite while in a group with others will get you invited back! * Remember to take all things in moderation (even World of Warcraft!) * You can click on a faction in the reputation pane to get additional information and options about that faction. * A monster with a silver dragon around its portrait is a rare monster with better than average treasure. * If you mouse over a chat pane it will become visible and you can right-click on the chat pane tab for options. * Sharing an account with someone else can compromise its security. * You can display the duration of beneficial spells on you from the interface options menu. * You can lock your action bar so you don't accidentally move spells. This is done using the interface options menu. * You can assign a Hotkey to toggle locking/unlocking your action bar. Just look in the Key Bindings options to set it. * You can cast a spell on yourself without deselecting your current target by holding down while pressing your hotkey. * Ensure that all party members are on the same stage of an escort quest before beginning it. * You're much less likely to encounter wandering monsters while following a road. * Killing guards gives no honor. * You can hide your interface with -Z and take screenshots with . * Typing /macro will bring up the interface to create macros. * Enemy players whose names appear in gray are much lower level than you are and will not give honor when killed. * From the Raid UI you can drag a player to the game field to see their status or drag a class icon to see all members of that class. * A blue question mark above a quest giver means the quest is repeatable. * Use the assist button (F key) while targeting another player, and it will target the same target as that player. * -Clicking on an item being sold by a vendor will let you select how many of that item you wish to purchase. * Playing in a battleground on its holiday weekend increases your honor gained. * If you are having trouble fishing in an area, try attaching a lure to your fishing pole. * You can view messages you previously sent in chat by pressing and the up arrow key. * You can Shift-Click on an item stack to split it into smaller stacks. * Pressing both mouse buttons simultaneously will make your character run. * When replying to a tell from a player (Default 'R'), the key cycles through people you have recently replied to. * Clicking an item name that appears bracketed in chat will tell you more about the item. * It's considered polite to talk to someone before inviting them into a group, or opening a trade window. * Pressing 'v' will toggle the display of a health bar over nearby enemies. * Your items do not suffer durability damage when you are killed by an enemy player. * -click on a quest in your quest log to toggle quest tracking for that quest. * There is no cow level. * The auction houses in each of your faction's major cities are linked together. * Nearby questgivers that are awaiting your return are shown as a yellow question mark on your mini-map. * Quests completed at maximum level award money instead of experience. * -B will open all your bags at once. * When interacting with other players a little kindness goes a long way! * Bring your friends to Azeroth, but don't forget to go outside Azeroth with them as well. * If you keep an empty mailbox, the mail icon will let you know when you have new mail waiting! * Never give another player your account information. * When a player not in your group damages a monster before you do, it will display a gray health bar and you will get no loot or experience from killing it. * You can see the spell that your current target is casting by turning on the 'Show Enemy Cast Bar' options in the basic interface options. * You can see the target of your current target by turning on the 'Show Target of Target' option in the advanced interface options tab. * You can access the map either by clicking the map button in the upper left of the mini-map or by hitting the 'M' key. * Many high level dungeons have a heroic mode setting. Heroic mode dungeons are tuned for level 70 players and have improved loot. * Spend your honor points for powerful rewards at the Champion's Hall (Alliance) or Hall of Legends (Horde). * The honor points you earn each day become available immediately. Check the PvP interface to see how many points you have to spend. * You can turn these tips off in the Interface menu. * Dungeon meeting stones can be used to summon absent party members. It requires two players at the stone to do a summoning. * The Parental Controls section of the Account Management site offers tools to help you manage your play time. * Quest items that are in the bank cannot be used to complete quests. * A quest marked as (Failed) in the quest log can be abandoned and then reacquired from the quest giver. * The number next to the quest name in your log is how many other party members are on that quest. * You cannot advance quests other than (Raid) quests while you are in a raid group. * You cannot cancel your bids in the auction house so bid carefully. * To enter a chat channel, type /join name and /leave name to exit. * Mail will be kept for a maximum of 30 days before it disappears. * Once you get a key, they can be found in a special key ring bag that is to the left of your bags. * You can replace a gem that is already socketed into your item by dropping a new gem on top of it in the socketing interface. * City Guards will often give you directions to other locations of note in the city. * You can repurchase items you have recently sold to a vendor from the buyback tab. * A group leader can reset their instances from their portrait right-click menu. * You can always get a new hearthstone from any Innkeeper. * You can open a small map of the current zone either with Shift-M or as an option from the world map. * Players cannot dodge, parry, or block attacks that come from behind them. * If you Right Click on a name in the combat log a list of options will appear. * You can only have one Battle Elixir and one Guardian Elixir on you at a time. * The calendar can tell you when raids reset. * Creatures cannot make critical hits with spells, but players can. * Creatures can dodge attacks from behind, but players cannot. Neither creatures nor players can parry attacks from behind. * Players with the Inscription profession can make glyphs to improve your favorite spells and abilities. * Don't stand in the fire! * The Raid UI can be customized in a number of different ways, such as how it shows debuffs or current health. * Dungeons are more fun when everyone works together as a team. Be patient with players who are still learning the game. * Smile early and often! * Thank you for playing World of Warcraft. You rock! Category:UI